psifandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Clairvoyance/@comment-70.172.196.116-20140621024823/@comment-131.231.194.62-20141009215842
Yes you can see Chakra's, absolutely critical in energy healing to be able to do so effectively on others. Not many people have their third eye active, it will be noticeable. Just being a clairvoyant doesn't mean you can see this though. Why are people saying you can't see Chakra's? This is quite a basic skill for any true mystic... Do beware alot of people on here, can't do much at all despite what they say. Its self delusional things, or exagerations on minor energetic manipulation etc. Its all very real and although anyone can learn these things, its only those who have raised themselves through life time after life time of progressive mastery and have this knowledge stored in the akash (Soul Memory). Very few people in todays society have the patience and concentration to do such things. Healing, sensing emotion, thoughts and the like are generally the things most people can strive for in this life time. You really need to be a powerful soul to achieve many of the things on this site. Most of which has rarely been achieved by anyone for several thousand years, maybe a few thousand each decade. Although times are changing, things are quicker and learning is accelerated. More energy to play with atm, so should be a marked increase in potential for younger or unlearned souls and increased potential for golden souls to achieve the likes of teleportation, manipulation of matter on a very obvious scale. The next 20 years is going to be very interesting. People coming onto this site, who have never had experiences of precognition etc in their life. Don't expect to be able to do much without going through the process of meditation and visualisation, for months and even years. It all looks so easy from reading this, it is not. Don't expect miracles. Ancient Mystics used to spend days in complete isolation and darkness to develop. On a side note, during this time period many souls of great power (gods of old, powerful magicians and so on) are incarnating. So this will all become very very real in the near future... Could be great, or could bring great chaos and destruction. Depends... If you are one of these yet don't realise, you will be approached at around the ages of 21-25. If this applies to anyone reading this, remember while the past incarnations of great beings are part of your soul. Their incarnation is not who you are, you are a part of that Soul but not the complete soul (Unless you raise yourself to a state of integration of all parts, within this lifetime). You do however have access to everything your past lives have accomplished, you just need to learn how to know/access it. This time period (anytime within the next 150 years), is the period what the bible terms Armageddon. Their are many different takes on it, but essentially all lost knowledge and power will return to humanity. The bible foresee's great catastrophe with devils and fallen beings on the earth, this is merely how the souls of great power use that power. An Angel and Demon are polar opposites and exist within every physical human being, the allignment towards one or the other determines whether they will be fallen or not. The future is merely a probability until it manifests. If you gain the ability of great power, be very wise in how you use it. Nothing evil/disordered can exist within an ordered universe, and a time will come shortly after of balance. Hell is merely a state for the mind, the inner world. If the universe rejects you, you shall be in the outer darkness with only your power to illuminate and create this world. Many dark beings reside in the infinite abyss, worlds of their own. To escape you'd have to raise your conscious state (after death), to create and be in a different world/frequency. This is very difficult for a corrupted spirit, so take great care in how you use your abilities. Its your inner state (Polarised negative or Positive, in between), your beliefs both collectively as a soul and as an individual incarnation of it that will determine your intermediate place. Remember one persons heaven, is another persons hell... There are some who enjoy destruction, hate and domination. They enjoy that game, these will be the demons that will await the weak yet corrupted souls in the next world. If your into evil, ensure you are very strong and prepared for what awaits. The next world is a choice of each, the energy one possesses at the point of death will send you to dimensions of those within that frequency range. Like attracts like. The righteous shall be free from evil and disharmony, and Evil free from the Righteous. If you are a hateful person within, yet are weak in will... Please know that what you are within, is the state of souls that will greet you in the next world. All will return to the material planes again and again, but time does not exist as such after death. Your stay could feel like forever. Luckily the afterlife for most will not be as bad as the hellish words of the bible, but for some it will. For most it will feel similar to existence as it is now. For some it shall be heavenly, free from pain and hate etc. This is not a God creating a miserable existence for human beings, this is souls creating their own realities within the constructs of the entirety of creation itself. We create evil, like attracts like and evil likes to do evil to others. So think and act towards others, as you'd want to be treated yourself... This is a common but one of the most important lessons anyone can learn. With enough knowledge and power, anyone can move beyond the state of universal laws to an extent. However even those of the capability of 'gods', if not righteous shall inhabit worlds of their own and/or in conflict with rivals for power. Basically what I wanted to state, is developing the type of powers described here opens very dangerous paths... Make sure you are in a state of love within before continuing, if you wish to avoid the many pitfalls that can potentially destroy your soul. Power corrupts... The ignorant who lack any power, can't really screw their souls up to the level those who develop these abilities. Beware of thinking that their are no consequences to lets say causing great ill towards others, through psychic or 'magical' powers without reason towards harmonic balance. The consequences will be what you are as a person, each negative act towards another pushes the inner state towards being demonic. You will feel it, if you perceive what you think, feel and believe in states of great anger... Amplify and solidify these states, through great acts of evil over time. Also while you can change yourself at any time, don't think you can live a life of depravity and hate then plan to change before the end of your time. One who is of evil, can't quickly switch ones inner state towards righteousness. Its a very difficult process, and thats even with the assistance of spiritual beings (Jesus as one of them). Righteousness and Evil are not subjective, they are definitive things based on harmony of energies (Souls being key within this). Disharmony is evil, harmony is Righteousness. What one persons ego thinks is good or evil doesn't matter if its not truth. Although it may come in handy in manipulating your realities in the density you end up in after. For most of you anyway, you will spend your afterlife in intermediate densities with other entities of a neutral disposition. So it will likely be more peaceful than earth is atm :), since the great darkness won't be in it, like it is on the earth. You also won't have the righteous, also you shall remember much from your soul memory. Without the righteous souls, it does make a huge difference. What they do in this world, you will begin to appreciate massively when you see things more fully in the next life. Just don't sell your soul to the demonic force within (Polarisation), and you shall have at least a comfortable existence in the next world with people like you.